Lily
by kitkatnumber9
Summary: Lily Potter- from the moment Severus Snape called her a mudblood, he had contributed to her eventual love for James Potter. Goes from Mudblood moment to fateful death. Rated T to be safe. Up for Adoption.
1. Mudblood

"Lils? Lily? Please!" Came an all too familiar voice behind me.

"Snape, or should it be pureblood now?"

Rage, revulsion and devastation roared inside of me as I spun around and stared into his coal black eyes.

"Lils, I didn't mean it, I swear!" He begged me, pleading with his eyes to understand. The injustice of it all welled up and I was speaking without having conscious control of the words which flew from my mouth.

"Shut up! How dare you call me a mudblood. This friendship thing, it's OVER!" I watched him flinch with satisfaction, before continuing, "Alice, oh how right she was! They told me, Alice and Hestia, they both told me you were junk, crap, not worthy of my friendship. I told them to shut up, I'm going to go and apologise."

Horror filled his eyes, he reached out to grab my shoulder, but I jerked away in disgust.

"No, Lils!"

"Lils? Shouldn't it be mudblood?" I pointed out coldly.

"Lils?" Came an entirely different voice behind me. I whipped around to see my two best friends approaching rapidly. "What's going on?"

The pair's eyes fixed on Snape for a second, before flickering back to me in eerie synchronization.

"Hestia! Alice! I need to give you an apology." I spoke with a sweet smile, attempting futilely to cover the hurt I knew was plastered across my face.

"For what?" Hestia's stunned reply cut above Snape's begging.

"For telling you to shut up about him being a bad friend." I hissed, glaring at him.

"What's he done?" Alice's voice was muted, but deadly.

"He called me a-a…a…" My voice broke as my true feelings, or hurt and betrayal, overrode the anger.

"A what?" Both girls hissed, hardly daring to believe the truth.

"Severus, I cannot deny it. I'm impressed with you." Slick blonde hair rippling out behind him, Lucius Malfoy stepped into the stony passageway and a chilling smirk rose on his pale, twisted face.

"What?" Snape whispered.

"Evans – a mudblood, you finally saw sense, then?" His cold laugh echoed through the corridor, sending a small shudder down my spine.

I let out a strangled sob, Snape reached towards me instinctively. Alice and Hestia pointed their wands at him in one movement, and then followed me as I turned and made my escape.

As my greatest friends ranted on our journey to Gryffindor common room, I walked beside them in silence, thinking through my situation, trying to cling onto some kind of hope that Snape wasn't…bad. I felt foolish, for having clung onto the possibility for so long.

When I reached the room filled with Gryffindor's, everything went silent.

"Um…Evans?" Potter's voice had changed from arrogant to gentle, and it's matureness surprised me slightly. Nevertheless, I turned to face him.

"Potter"

"I'm really sorry, what we were doi-"he began. I cut over him;

"Don't be sorry**,** you've finally made me realise what Snape actually was, Thank you James." I gave a small smile as the common room began glancing at each other in shock.

Potter and Evans? Getting along?

"That's alright." He said softly, returning my smile with one of his own.

After conversation resumed its previous volume. I wormed through the people, and fled to my dormitory.

It didn't take long until Alice and Hestia flew in, followed closely by my third best friend, Mary.

"Sorry I couldn't be there for you when Snape…" She trailed off, before picking up with "I was with Reg."

"Oh, Don't worry Mary." I smiled weakly. I was a Gryffindor. Where was my courage?

I pulled shut the curtains to my bed, burying my head in my pillow, and remembered when I should have realised what was happening.

_Severus watched as I placed the hat on my head._

_"GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled the sorting hat._

_I gave him a sorry smile as I skipped over to my table, all of whom cheered, Mary hugging me, grinning as I watched Severus stride towards the Slytherins, taking his place between Malfoy and Avery, he glanced at me once, then turned to the boys as they looked proudly at the green emblem on their robes._

My eyes snapped open, I pulled wide the curtains, stared at the sunshine outside with small grin, and pulled on my robes. As Mary, Hestia and Alice followed me from the common room, I sensed eyes watching, but nobody commented, and we left undisturbed.

Hurrying to be free of the cool stone passageways, we headed to the lake, eyes half closed as they adjusted to the bright sunlight.

Settling down on the grass, we sat dipping our toes in the cool water, and talking animatedly about anything possible. Reg approached tentatively.

"Um… Hey girls, can I borrow Mary, please?"

One glance at my friend gave me my answer.

"Of course you can," I murmured quietly, watching her jump up, stretching her hand out towards his.

After a few moments discussion, I noticed Alice's eyes lock upon something across the water.

"Oh, Lily, Hestia! Franks outside, I need to go see him, sorry." She disappeared into the shadows, and soon we saw her skip over the other side of the lake and kiss him.

"Ugh…demonstrative much." Groaned Hestia.

"And you and Benjy aren't like that at all?"

"Well…" She blushed. "It'll be you next, all of us have our guys, how long will it be before you get with yours?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, and it was my turn to flush.

"Hey, girls, um…I'm really sorry, Lily, but…" Benjy Fenwick's cheery voice came from behind us. I jumped, startled, before placing a fake smile on my face and responding.

"Sure, Bye Hestia!" I smiled, as they left, I sighed.

So much for a sunny day with my friends by the lake

I sensed eyes on my back and whipped around.

"Come in here!" came a mad hiss.

I chuckled, and ran to the hidden pools behind the rocks. It was the spot of the marauders, where they went when they planned. Where I normally caught them and shouted at James and Sirius for their idiocy.

Laughing at Remus, I settled beside him. Remus had always been my favourite of the four, and we'd always gotten along well.

"Well, aren't you being tolerant today, missy!" Black grinned.

"Leave Evans alone." Muttered P-James.

"Please, call me Lily."

"W-what?"

"Well, seeing as we're older, I think perhaps we could be mature enough to be on first name terms, James?"

"Of course, Lily." He ran a hand through his messy hair, and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"A bit embarrassed?" simpered Black, sending Remus onto the ground with laughter.

Pettigrew laughed nervously, watching happily as he fitted in for a change. Glaring at Black, James Potter turned crimson, and I sighed.

"Anyway, guys, time to get Lily's permission." Remus muttered.

"For what?"

"Our next…prank."

"Ah. Who is it on?"

"Snape." Remus, Black and James spat.

"Oh, it's fine by me." I beamed, turned and walked away, waving over my shoulder as I did so, and enjoying the silence that followed, before shouts of laughter.

I stepped out, right into the path of Snape and his friends.

"Ah…Evans." Malfoy spoke in a chilling voice.

"Help? Please?" I murmured, knowing who hid just behind the rocks. I couldn't take on Malfoy, Snape and Avery on my own.

"No-one's got your back here, mudblood."

"We have." Remus' voice startled me, and he stepped from their meeting place, wand in hand, raised. James followed, as Black and Pettigrew joined their friends, I pulled my wand out and pointed it directly at Severus Snape's face. 


	2. Mind of a Prankster

"Malfoy, I was under the impression you were just leaving."

"Potter." Malfoy snarled.

"Lucius, let's go!" muttered Seve- no Snape. His eyes met mine for a second, but I looked away sharply.

"Ah, Malfoy, Avery, you should leave now, Snape, we have some unfinished business." Black spoke clearly, but a menacing edge to his voice sent Malfoy and Avery away, shooting Snape apologetic glances.

"So…Snivellous." James spat.

I smirked at the nickname. Snape looked at me, clearly disturbed and dejected.

"Ah, seems like you're actions have sent Lily onto the right path." Remus smiled at me.

"Lils, please! You have to help, they're the marauders. They're evil."

"Not as evil as you-know-who." I murmured frostily, finally realising the truth.

The marauders stepped backwards; clearly realising I would upset Snape more than they ever could.

"W-what?" Snape's whisper of fear was for my ears alone.

"You know full well, and we do too. You can't wait to be a death eater, can you snivellous?"

He flinched, eyes widening in horror and pain as I joined those who mocked him.

Black gave an approving nod, and Remus couldn't hide his smirk at the expression on the pale face.

"Anyway, Snape. You- and your little pureblood friends are off to you-know-who. We all know it!" I spat the words at him, and he stepped back as though they could cause him physical pain.

"Lils!" Snape cried. This one word caused rage to shoot through me, infecting every inch of my body. How _dare _he?

"Erm…Lils? You dare to call me the name my friends give me. Just shut up, I've done what I need to. I think I should let these boys behind me have their…turn."

I stepped backwards, Black and James stepped forward, wands raised. I felt James's hand brush my own for a split second. It was an oddly friendly gesture.

Maybe I could give him a chance?

"Lily?" James whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You can leave, if you want. We'll understand if you don't want to watch this."

"Thanks, James."

"YOU'RE ON FIRST NAME TERMS! HOW DARE YOU CALL HER LILY! HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM JAMES!"

I fled the scene, feeling eyes on my back as I did so.

Then I heard my name called again, and I heard footsteps behind me.

"Wait!" I turned around to see Remus Lupin speeding towards me. I smiled, though confused.

"Hey, Remus? What is it?" Curiosity entered my tone.

"Well, you heard Malfoy and Avery. I doubt you'll be left alone by us or your friends ever, now!"

I groaned, realising it was true.

"What are they gonna do to Snape?" I questioned.

"Probably torment him about you." He responded quietly.

"Of course." I muttered as we set off in the direction of the castle.

"Predictable, yet effective." Remus' tone surprised me.

His voice was tender, and I could sense regret seeping into his voice. Feeling my questioning gaze, he sighed.

"I don't _want _to be a bully, you know, I have a sense of right and wrong, and Snape may be in the wrong, but what we'd done even before he called you a…you-know-what…that was wrong too."

"You aren't a monster, Remus." I smiled.

He stiffened for a second, before a barely audible whisper came from his lips. "Oh, but I am."

I heard a grunt of pain coming from the direction I had just left, but Snape wasn't my friend anymore, and he didn't deserve my pity.

A companionable silence followed as we made our way past the rocks and onto the grassy field.

I felt eyes on us, and I knew Remus sensed them too.

"Why are they so surprised?" He questioned. "We've always gotten along. It's James, Sirius and Peter that you always had an issue with."

"Well, not everyone has common sense, Remus." I snickered.

I felt his eyes watch me as though he were considering something.

"You'd make a fair Prankster, Lily Evans. You have the right mind."

"Why Thank You, Mr. Lupin. But there is more to the world than practical jokes, you know."

"I'm aware, but why live if you cannot enjoy yourself?"

"You can enjoy yourself without pranks." I smirked.

"Well, I find that I always wish for humour. If there is none, why not create it?"

There was a long pause, before I spoke again. "You win."

Remus grinned, and I couldn't help mirroring his expression.

"Pranksters _always _win. Always."


	3. Friendship

It was the following day, as I sat down to enjoy my breakfast, that I was able to assess the situation.

Entering the hall, the immediate silence was deafening.

As conversation slowly resumed, I scanned the room. At the staff-table there was an odd expression of Professor McGonagall's face. She seemed…relieved, and yes saddened by the recent events.

My eyes flickered over Snape briefly, taking in a badly done glamour upon his eye, suggesting the presence of a black eye.

I half ran to where the pranksters– minus Peter, were sitting, in a deep discussion. The look on Remus' face was clearly disturbed, anxious and above all else, frightened.

What was going on?

"Listen to me! We'll still help you, but we'll ask Lily to stay in her common room tonight, for safety whilst we're gone, yeah." James whispered, smiling tentatively at his downcast friend.

"Hey, boys." I muttered, sliding into the seat next to Remus and giving him a warm smile.

"Lily!" Remus' stony face lit up into a welcoming smile before sinking back to its previous state.

I noticed Sirius stuffing an old piece of parchment away under his cloak, but decided it was best not to comment, letting him keep his secrets to himself.

"So, you want me to stay in Gryffindor tower tonight, yeah?" I queried.

"Please, Lily. Oh, and it's me and Hestia with you today, to stop Malfoy, Snivellous and Avery getting their hands on you." James said, looking up at me anxiously.

"Cool. That's fine, James." I replied, flashing a grin, and turning to see Snape, gawking at us, Mouth open, eyes filled with barely suppressed tears.

Then Avery spoke in his ear, his eyes hardened and he turned, resuming his death eater persona.

"Anyway, James and Black"

"Call me, Sirius." Black exclaimed with an easy smile.

"Okay." I grinned at him. These boys weren't so bad. "James and Sirius you hurt Snivellous last night, looks painful behind that glamour. And thanks for taking me back to the tower Remus." I smiled, before turning and striding towards my friends.

Hestia glared at Mary, who's mouth snapped shut with a crack, and Alice just stared at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"I've got to go, Ancient Runes."

"We have 10 minutes!" Alice protested.

"I'm going to go to the toilets first."

"Ah well, see you in potions, I have divination. Should've given it up like you did!"

"What did I tell you?" I smirked, turning and hurrying from the room.

I could sense someone following me pretty quickly. I ignored whoever it was, that was, until I reached the bathroom and felt myself being thrown against the stone wall, my head landing with a sickening smack.

I stared into the cold eyes of Malfoy and Avery, both of whom were laughing cruelly. Avery raised his wand, pointing it into my face.

"Cruci-" I braced myself for the pain that was coming, but none did…

James Potter flew into him, eyes bloodshot with rage, he pummelled Avery.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Meanwhile, Malfoy pointed his wand at my face

Hestia appeared from nowhere, wand pointing at Malfoy.

"EXPELLIARMUS."

The wand flew from his hand and he turned to see his friend shooting away from a bat-bogey hex. Sensibly, he followed suit.

"Lily, why didn't you wait?" asked James.

"Sorry…" I winced, raising a hand gingerly to inspect the injury on my head and hissing as my hand made contact with the small throbbing lump.

"Thanks James, Hestia. I…What…It…It would have been so much worse if you weren't there."

Sirius shot into the room, followed by Remus, and Peter, who was still cramming a slice of toast into his mouth.

"Lily, you okay?" Remus' voice was urgent, and I nodded silently.

He let out a weak sigh of relief and turned to face James. "Expect a detention, Snape's glamour slipped in front of Slughorn. He isn't pleased."

"Well, I ought to go to Ancient Runes." I spoke into the new silence.

"Yeah, I've got it, I'll take you." Smiled James.

The others left us, heading (and grumbling as they went) to Divination.

"Hey, Lily, um…"

"James, please, call me Lils. After that, I think we should be friends. I would feel safer with the marauders as my friends."

"Kay, Lily-sorry, Kay, Lils."

"Thanks James." I smiled, giving him a silent round of applause as we turned and headed to class.

Well, the Marauders and Lily Evans. Who would of thought?

They do say OWLs change people.


	4. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

James pulled open the door to an empty compartment with a smug smile. Sirius groaned and handed him a galleon.

"I bet him we wouldn't get an empty compartment on the train home, this year." He explained with a sigh, stepping in and settling on a seat.

James pushed my luggage in the rack above the swats as I sat down between Remus and Sirius.

Lounging opposite us, Peter moved aside slightly for James to sit down.

"So…why aren't you with Hestia, Alice and Mary?"

"They wanted to travel home with their boyfriends. I wasn't going to sit and watch people kissing all over the place for that long. You don't mind me being here, do you?"

"No!" Peter exclaimed, smiling at me as the train began to pull away from the platform.

I watched students mill past, occasionally glancing in, hoping to find an empty compartment to sit in, before turning back to the four friends.

"So, Lils. Moony-"

I shot James a very confused glance.

"Ah…um…Remus here tells us you'd make a fair prankster."

I shot Remus a look, rolling my eyes when he mouthed _'sorry.' _

"Thanks, Mr. Lupin." My sarcastic response was drowned out as the door was pulled open.

Our heads whipped around in synchronization.

"Oh, hello, Snivellous. You come to join the party?" Peter called. It almost stunned me. I'd never actually thought of Peter joining in, he always seemed to just be in the shadows. I realised then how stupid that was, why would James let someone with no sense of humour into his close circle of friends?

It was as Sirius stepped in front of me and drew his wand that I realised what was happening.

"Padfoot? What're y-" Remus' voice stopped mid-sentence.

Sirius' protective stance became immediately apparent as Lucius Malfoy appeared behind Snape, followed closely by Avery.

"Protective, Black. Better not get Potter's prize, though." He sneered.

I felt a small flush stain my cheeks, and saw James' glance flicker to Sirius, before he noticed Sirius' expression of humour and joined his friend in front of me, wand raised.

"Excuse Me." I snorted, pushing them aside and drawing my own wand. "I _am _a Gryffindor."

"Very Brave, mudblood." Avery's icy tone cut through the room, and Remus leapt to his feet, wand in hand, followed closest by the final of the four.

"Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, Lils, I say we teach these boys a lesson." Remus' tone trembled with rage, and there was an enraged glint in his normally peaceful eyes.

I would never know how many curses were fired until the three boys fled, but it was enough for me to sink to my seat. Finally I turned to face them.

"Prongs?"

"Oh, that's me." James said with a grin.

"Padfoot?"

"At your service." Sirius winked, his playboy smirk adorning his features before I smacked him.

"Wormtail?"

Peter gave a small nod, smiling in my direction.

"And that makes you Moony?"

Remus shifted slightly, before giving a silent nod.

"Where'd you get those names from?"

Peter, Sirius and James all turned to face Remus, after an immeasurable silence, he nodded.

"Okay Wormy, you first."

And, to my astonishment, where Peter had sat, there was a rat. I blinked. Still a rat. I rubbed my eyes. Still, the rat remained. I pinched myself, and still there was a rat in Peter's place.

Peter erupted out of the rat, until he was sat, grinning widely at me.

"Padfoot." James' commanding voice cut through the silence.

I turned as fur brushed my cheek.

The shaggy black dog gave me a lopsided grin, his tongue lolling out to the side, before he turned to James, who groaned.

"No! Padfoot!" before his voice became that of an owner training his dog. "Padfoot. No. Don't…" but it was too late, Sirius' doggy tongue shot out and left a trail of slobber across his best friend's face, before he sat there himself, a smirk across his face.

"Prongs, your turn."

James Potter looked at me for a moment, before rising to his feet and closing his eyes. A few seconds of transformation, and a majestic stag took his place, hazel eyes locked with mine for a moment, before James himself was back. Expecting Remus, too, to transform, I looked at him expectantly, but he looked down in silence.

"Lily Evans. We now want to share with you something _incredibly _important and private about our best friend. If you are a prejudiced person, then we won't be able to forgive you. You see, Remus Lupin. He's…he's a werewolf."

I watched the four brace themselves for my reaction.


	5. Separate Worlds

**A/N: In the unlikely event that you haven't noticed, this story is under construction and is being re-written. This is the reason for the recent lack of updates, and the recent deletion of all those chapters, as they are currently being edited and prepared to be re-published later on. I also stated that this story would be In Canon, and it wasn't so that is a major motivator for me going back and revising this. If you are reading this note as of January 29 and have not read the story before, keep reading, if you have read the story before, I advise you go back and read the previous chapters so that the story makes sense to you again. **

**Thankyou**

**Kit-Kat. **

The train slowly drew to a halt outside Kings Cross station, Moony stood up and pulled my trunk from overhead, handing it to me with a small smile.

I returned it as we followed Prongs and Padfoot out of the door, Wormtail hurrying along behind us.

The smells of London wafted towards me as I stepped onto the platform, scanning the crowds for a sign of my parents, and…Petunia.

I could see her. A disapproving frown upon her face as she surveyed the masses. When her gaze located me, it became an icy scowl.

I sighed, rolled my eyes in her direction, and began to walk in her direction, knowing mum and dad would be nearby.

I knew Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs (who had told me to refer to them in future as 'The Marauders') were following me, scanning the crowds for relatives of their own.

Finally I spotted Mum and Dad, and gave them a joyful wave, before spinning around to face the Marauders, a smile across my face.

Wormtail turned and pointed in the other direction, calling over the noise "See You!"

"Bye Wormy!" I waved cheerfully at him.

Moony's eyes fixed on something in the other direction, and he turned to leave, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back again.

"Lils, what are you –"

I hugged him tightly. "Stay safe, Moony."

I felt his arms hug me back, before I released him and he, too, left in the direction of a woman I could only assume was his mother.

Padfoot and Prongs were hugging, and as they released each other, Padfoot was trembling slightly.

"Wish…Wish me luck, Prongs. Bye Lils."

I smiled at him, waving until he, too, had wormed his way through the crowds and out of sight.

I turned back to face James Potter.

"Goodbye, Prongs." I murmured.

His arms wrapped around me tightly, and I felt myself reach out to hug him back.

"Goodbye, Lils." His voice whispered in my ear.

I felt a tingle up my spine, and my heartbeat began to race, before I managed to slow it down.

"I'll see you, soon!" I called out loudly, releasing him.

"And you, Lils, and you!"

A grin spread across my face, before I watched him walk away with my hand raised in farewell. Finally I spun to face my parents, a small smile still evident on my face as I reached them.

"Who was that, Lily?" Mum asked as we began to make our way to the gateway.

"Oh, just a friend."

"Called?" Dad asked, curiosity seeping into his tone.

"James Potter." I said cheerfully, watching their expressions change from curiosity to shock with just two words.

"James Potter?" Mum questioned, stunned.

"Yes, that arrogant toe-rag James Potter." I gave a cheeky grin.

Even Petunia's sharp features seemed stunned into silence.

After a long pause, Dad spoke again. "Well, I think we'd all love to hear about the months you've had at school since we last saw you."

Petunia snorted, but Mum shot her a look, and I nodded.

"Well…I suppose there's these new friends I ought to tell you about. But I guess it all begins when I lost a friend who I've known for a very, _very, _long time."

"Severus?"

"Right in one, Dad, right in one."

As we broke through the barrier into the world I'd grown up in, the World that had been under such threat due to a separate world, the world I was part of, I knew that my Gryffindor courage would be put to the test. And soon.


	6. To Love and To Hurt

As the old, blue Toyota pulled up outside the familiar brick terraced house, I couldn't prevent the small smile spreading across my face. Home.

Scrambling out of the car, I hurried to the boot, aiding Dad with the trunk as he staggered in through the front door and dumped it in the hallway.

Petunia gave a sniff of disdain before stepping haughtily over it, pale skin showing utter annoyance that her sister was home for the summer. Her brown locks, pulled back into a tight bun, had lost its child-like, slightly messy quality which I loved so much.

I frowned; she was growing up too quickly for my liking. Mentally, I shook myself, '_she doesn't care about you, why should you care about her?' _I thought furiously, and, however hard I tried, I couldn't supress the thought '_she's your sister, Lily.' _

Mum shot a disapproving glance at Petunia. "Say hello to Lily, Tuney." Her voice was a soft, yet carrying whisper.

Dad turned, eyes solemn, all cheerfulness at having me home forgotten in an instant.

Begging her not to forget me, but terrified to be rejected, I whispered "Hey, Tuney." Under my breath.

Dad, having heard me, placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Petunia." His voice was a warning, and she gave a sarcastic roll of the eyes.

"Hello, _Lily._" My name was spat out harshly, her eyes cold and malevolent. "What a _pleasure _it is to see you." Emphasising the word pleasure, she gave a small smirk of satisfaction and my hurt expression.

"Vernon's coming over, later, mother, I already told you, I'd better go get ready."

"Vernon Dursley?" The words escaped my lips, and my sister turned very stiffly to face me.

"You got a problem with my _boyfriend_?" at the final word she turned and stormed away up the staircase, we all heard her bedroom door slam shut a few moments later.

"Vernon Dursley? That Bully? He's the one who used to lead that stupid gang at Primary School! That _pig _is dating my sis-"

"Lily. That's _enough._"

I flushed. "Sorry, Mum. I didn't mean to…"

Running a nervous hand through her hair, she sighed. "Forget it, Lily. Just…I advise you stay away from him when he's here."

"Do you mind if I just leave the house? I'll be back for five thirty."

"You may as well." Dad sighed. "See you, Lily, and then you can tell us all about your year."

I nodded, flashed him a small smile, before turning and stepping back into the July heat.

The sun blazed overhead, and I shook my hair out so that it concealed my neck and prevented painful burning. I knew exactly where I was going, so I set off, scuffing my shoes on the pavement as I went and feeling tears rolling down my cheeks.

_Oh, Tuney. _What happened, what was it that transformed such a happy, bubbly friend, my sister, my closest confidant, into such a twisted girl who satisfied herself with destroying me slowly, crushing me piece by piece?

I had told her every secret, every desire, every moment of my life, and now it was in her cold, calculating hands, she could share me to the world, and I wondered how long it would be until she would.

And yet I still loved her with all my heart, loved her as I always had, as I always knew I would. Nothing could change me, and something had changed her. I felt the plaited bracelet on my wrist, a lock of my hair, and a lock of hers, elegantly plaited together and sealed around my wrist.

I had returned to Hogwarts to find she no longer wore her bracelet. That was when she began to morph into the new Tuney, the Tuney who didn't care, and who never would.

I watched a tear splash to the pavement as I spun around the corner, facing the playground. Settling on the swings and wrapping my arm around the chains, and did not move, staring blankly at the ground.

I sensed the boy before I saw him. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled, and I slowly looked upwards.

Severus Snape was hurrying towards me, eyes filled with fresh hope. I could feel my jaw drop. He wasn't being serious, was he?

"Lily?" he called out across the empty space.

I yanked my arms free from the swing and rose to my feet, almost willing myself to take steps towards him.

"_I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"_

I felt my gaze turn from curiosity to loathing.

"Lily! You don't understand…I…I need you, Lily Evans! Lily! Lily Please! Evans!"

My gaze hardened. "Goodbye." I snapped, before spinning on my heel, vaulting over the fence and storming away.

I had to give it to him, he was persistent.

He ran after me, seized my wrist and spun me around to face him.

"Lily! Please!"

I couldn't help but feel angry with myself, I had acted so cruelly towards him over the year, far more cruelly than a few words lashed out in anger, I vowed never to be so cruel, yet I knew I could not befriend him ever again.

"Let it go, Severus." I yanked my hand free.

"No! I will not let you go!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried in his face.

"You can't leave me, Lily! I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry isn't always enough."

"I know, it'll never be enough, but why Potter, Lily?"

I felt my eyes lock on his. Emerald met black.

"What do you mean, James and I are friends."

"Listen to yourself! 'James and I are friends'. That twat is crazy about you! And I can see it in your eyes…the way you look at him, Lily Evans. You finally return his feelings."

"What?" I spluttered

"I … was your best friend, you think I can't tell? You are in love with James Potter."

"No. James and I are friends."

"Look at yourself, Lily Evans. And then you'll realise, trust me. I can see it. I can tell. We were friends for all those years. You may not realise, but friends always figure these things out for themselves. It's something that has always happened. Trust me. You are in love."

I don't know what compelled me to do what I did next, especially after having promised to never act cruelly again, but as I turned to storm away, there was a bright, red handprint on his cheek, and his eyes were filled with horror and pleading.

The crack of the slap hurt my hand, and almost tore my heart. Why did the people I love continue to destroy me?

And why could I not stop loving them? 


	7. Summer Revelations

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for the delay! **

I returned home, hand stinging from the slap across my ex-friends face, hastily wiping the tears from my eyes and shoving my hands into my pockets.

Stepping through the front door and kicking off the sandals with a sigh, I heard talking coming from upstairs, the deep voice of the boy I loathed so much echoed down the stairs towards me.

"Your sisters back?"

My sisters disapproving mumble back told me all I needed to know, before he spat out two words which almost broke my heart.

"I'm sorry."

I'm sorry? He spoke as if I was a terminal illness? As if a loved one had died. I had returned home, and I had become a plague on the house.

Bile rose up in my throat and I stumbled through to the kitchen.

My mother was cooking, speaking in hushed tones to dad as I entered.

"She's free to choose whoever she wants to date, you know."

"Yes, but Dursley? Of all people?" He spat.

The door closed behind me with a snap, and two heads jerked around to face me, the conversation forgotten.

"Are you okay, darling? You're early home?"

"Severus." A one word answer gave them all the necessary information.

"Oh, Lily, James…erm…called?" Dad said with a sigh. Mum held no restraints and burst out laughing.

"I'll…call him back?"

"Oh, yes, he said to floo him."

I nodded, shooting a curious glance at the expressions of bemusement across their faces.

After the green flames had finished whirling sickeningly around me, I felt myself staring up out of the fire into a grand room, in which a boy lounged opposite me, a frown adorning his features.

"…James?"

Leaping to his feet, James knelt in front of the fire with a small smile.

"Hey, Lils. How are you?"

"I'm okay, you?"

"I'm alright, yeah."

"Mum wanted to know if you'd like to spend summer with me. Next week come over?" He shot me a hopeful smile and I beamed back at him.

"Sure, James. I'll ask."

I pulled my face away and awaited the end of the dizziness in the front room, before hurrying to ask my parents.

They glanced between themselves before nodding.

I beamed at them and then hurried upstairs to my room, a newfound spring in my step.

As I reached the door to my room, I felt eyes on my back and turned to face them, emerald eyes glinting.

"Hey Freak."

Vernon Dursleys comment did not offend me in the slightest. He'd always been awful.

"So, Tuney, you and _him_? I didn't think you'd have taste that bad, but hey, you have been known to surprise me."

She snarled at me, and I sighed, opening the door and collapsing onto my bed with a groan.

* * *

><p>The following week passed agonisingly slowly, but gradually the days passed, until I found myself giving my parents a fleeting hug goodbye, shooting a last glance at Petunia in the hope that she'd say something, anything. But not a word escaped her lips.<p>

And so the flames roared around me, I was spinning around, the emerald flames licking at my sides until I stumbled into the room James had spoken to me from.

Everything; the elegant wooden panelling, the ornate rug on the floor, the large sofa's and the faded red curtains, spoke of riches going back far in time.

From behind me, the fire simmered down to a pile of ashes as I focused on the three people stood in front of me.

Closest, of course, was the boy I recognized, tall, muscular, with hazel eyes known for melting any girl at Hogwarts hidden slightly behind a pair of round glasses which were perched crookedly on his straight nose. His hair, jet black, stuck up at the back, in a casual, almost mischievous way which seemed to reflect his personality. Eyes sparkled with laughter as he watched me stagger slightly before I regained my balance.

Behind him stood a man who looked so alike him I was taken aback, the same hazel eyes stared at me, without the round glasses I was so used to, his nose at the same angle, the same distance from his pointed chin, his hair, more grey than his sons, though flecked with the occasional black hair, combed down to lay comfortably on his head in a way I was certain James' would never.

To his left, stood a woman, her hair, a faded reddish-brown, was loose, and waved slightly to just past her shoulder blades, she had deep brown eyes, and a warm smile adorned her face as she looked at me, a hand resting lightly on her sons shoulder.

"Charles Potter." James' father stepped out towards me and extended a hand, I shook it with a small smile, before he continued, "And this is my wife, Alice."

I shook her hand too, and she smiled gently as James stepped forward, wrapping his arms tightly around me, before releasing me with a sigh.

"Hi, Lils!"

"Hey James." I murmured softly.

"We're expecting Moony any time now, Wormy's mother wouldn't let him come, and he's on holiday." James sighed as if disappointed that Wormtail was on a family holiday rather than being with his friends.

"What about Sirius?" I queried, confused.

James' expression stiffened, his parents became unusually grave. "He…he doesn't come here…"

I let the matter drop, wary to pry into Sirius' personal matters, and nodded.

As I opened my mouth to ask another question, the fire blazed emerald and a dishevelled looking Remus Lupin stepped calmly from the flames.

"Prongs, Lils." He nodded with a grin at us each in turn, before greeting Charles and Alice with a casual wave. "Any word from Padfoot?" He asked solemnly.

"None, how about you?"

"Same as always." He frowned. "I hope he gets out soon."

"Me too." James agreed. "Do you want to go outside?"

I nodded, and followed the pair as they fell into an easy step with one another. Both had a casual grace about them as they loped, and I watched the pair, smiling fondly as I realised how, playboy that Sirius Black was, and casual flirt-who-didn't-date James Potter were the school dream dates in many eyes, Remus Lupin appeared oblivious to the many eyelashes batted in his general direction. He had a kind of bookish charm, a small smile despite whatever was thrown at him, and a controlling edge in his voice gained from years of taming his friend's wild ways.

Something about him caused many a girl to fall head over heels, and I could see their reasoning as he fell into a stride reminiscent of his idolised friends here at Potter Manor.

We stepped into the warm summer's day, and I didn't notice the two friends stop, as my mind had suddenly sunk into darker thoughts, of Severus and of Petunia. It was only James' hand tugging my wrist which bought me to a halt.

"Something's up, Lils."

"It's…it's nothing."

"No it's not." I turned to face Remus, his eyes flashed with concern. "You wouldn't react like this if it was _nothing._" I cursed his logic.

"It's…I ran into Snape in summer."

"Ah…what happened?"  
>"He annoyed me, I slapped him."<p>

James laughed, the happy noise echoing through the greenery. Remus smirked, slightly, but I could tell he was holding himself back for my benefit. Then his logic won out, and he pressed on.  
>"There's more."<p>

"No."

"There is." He frowned.

"Fine. It's my sister."

"What about her?" He asked curiously.

"She…" _better get it over with_ "she doesn't like magic. She's got a new boyfriend who used to bully me. She calls me 'The Freak' despite how close we used to be. She refused to acknowledge me politely all summer, and hasn't since I started at 'That freak school' doing all those 'freakish' things which I shouldn't be doing. She says I should be locked up for the safety of society."

Even now, the words stung,

I turned to their stunned faces.

Remus seemed to be comprehending what I was saying, an uncharacteristically ugly expression on his face. Then James' arms wrapped around me, briefly, an act of encouragement, of friendship. And it helped. Remus spoke a garbled message of an opinion on what she way saying, filled with his familiar irony and sarcasm, making me laugh at such a situation.

The pair of them helped me more than anybody else could. And in my mind I thanked whoever had bought us closer together.

* * *

><p>At dusk, we lay back, watching the sunset when the hairs prickled on the back of my neck. I spun around, eyes glinting in the approaching darkness.<p>

A figure loomed from the shadows, and I rose to my feet, followed by the two boys I'd been with all afternoon.

Then he stepped out of the gloom and I felt a gasp escape my lips.

This wasn't the handsome boy I'd left at the station, with an easy smile, perfectly groomed hair and a happy glint in his eyes. This was a different person altogether. He was trembling, even as I watched him, his hands shook violently. His hair was a wild knotted mess, matted with something that looked horribly like blood. The elegant face I'd come to know featured a deep purple bruise across his eye, a gash across one cheek, and more blood staining his cheeks.

His cheeks were thinner, his eyes filled with pain, and something about the way he carried himself told me his face wasn't the only location of his injuries, and then, the dawning realisation came as the pieces fitted together, sending a shudder across my body, the revelation rocking me to my core. Pity and horror rose up along with the bile in my throat. Sirius Black? The carefree Gryffindor Playboy. And yet, it was the only explanation.

Abuse.


	8. Authors Note Up for adoption

A/N:

I'm really sorry about doing this. Though I loved writing all of my fanfiction stories, I've been struggling to write them at the moment, and it isn't fair that readers don't get to read them, so I'm starting afresh with fanfiction.

All of my original stories are now up for adoption, PM me if you're interested!

Sorry Again,

Kitkat.


End file.
